Dawn's Punishment
by Kitkatwillow
Summary: Based on a unfilled request a Pokemon kink meme, "Maxie/Archie/Giovanni/Cyrus on female PC of your choice. Dark and angst filled.
1. Cyrus

**Cyrus**

Dawn had no idea where she was, the small square room she where she was located was plain with no windows and gray colored walls, it was brightly lit with a single ceiling lamp above her head.

She was tied up in a chair, the harsh ropes nearly cut through her skin when she tried in vain to break free but it was no use of course. Her small wrists could not loosen it up and it only made her aching hands throb even more.

"Let me out!" she screamed enraged, she wanted nothing more than to bring out her powerful empoleon to gravely punish whoever did this to her, a Hydro Pump to the face would satisfy her greatly, "I said 'Let me out'!" No answer, Dawn's voice echoed in the room.

Crossing her legs, Dawn tried to remember what happened to her that landed her in such a situation, but she couldn't. All she could recall was going to sleep in one of rental rooms in the Poke 'Center of Veilstone City.

She had rested her head on her pillow and everything after that was a blur of dark colors and muffled noise.

Now feeling the beginning twinges of fear Dawn's mind went back to her pokemon, family, and friends. What if this was the last she could ever see them again…?

What would her mother think when she could not return her calls, or what would Barry her childhood friend assume when she could not meet him in the next town? No.

Dawn couldn't let herself think of such a thing, she had to keep her head held up high. She had been in far worst looking situations before and she, like always would come out on top.

She hoped.

"Hey sicko, you better let me out or you're going to be sorry!" she threatened.

No answer yet again, it was beginning to grate on her nerves, and her throat was getting a little hoarse from her constant screaming, "Let me go…" Dawn hung her head, not in defeat of course she would never do that but in exhaustion.

"Fatigued already? You disappoint me." A cold, almost monotonous voice echoed out behind Dawn, startling her.

She could not turn her back around to see but she didn't need to, that cold as ice voice she could recognize in a crowd.

"Cyrus."

"Child."

What do you want?!" Dawn narrowed her eyes; she wished that the hard-faced man was in front of her right now so she could give him her ugliest and most fierce scowl, reserved just for him.

"Where's my pokemon and where am I!?" she shouted.

"Your pokemon is located somewhere in this building and we are in another Galactic Base… and what I want is revenge." Cyrus said calmly.

Dawn growled under her breath, what Cyrus had told her did little but it did heighten her already frazzled state. Her pokemon may be near but what if they were getting tortured?She may be in a Galactic Base but where in Sinnoh? And who knows what an emotionless psychotic man like Cyrus could think of for revenge? It made her feel cold inside, but Dawn was too stubborn to show any fear to the enemy.

"W-what do you mean by revenge? I did nothing to you!" Dawn spoke; maybe if she tried to play it cool…

"Do not be more idiotic than you already are." Cyrus replied curtly back, "Your behavior and actions towards my members and colleagues has been atrocious, months of planning and preparations has been wasted away because of your idling in things you cannot understand, or even begin to comprehend."

He said this with a touch of spite in his usually devoid voice; Dawn could hear his shoes lightly walking toward behind her until she could sense his overbearing presence at the back of her captive chair.

That made the fine hair on her neck spike up, this was the closest she's ever been to the Galactic leader and she certainly did not like it not one bit.

"Well, of course I had to butt into your stupid 'world domination' plans! You were hurting pokemon and people!" Dawn said her voice creaked into a high squeak. "I couldn't just let you walk around with your dumb Commanders and your dumb Grunts while you do even dumber stuff and, and, and-"

"Cease your rambling child." Cyrus said almost lazily, "You are just wasting me precious time and delaying your suffering."

"Do whatever the fuck you want Cyrus, I don't care! When I get out of here you will pay!"

"Your meaningless threats are meaningless."

"UGH!" Dawn growled in frustration, was he this annoying since the last time they ran into each other?

"Now, we've wasted enough time. A naughty girl like you needs your punishment." He said far too causally for Dawn to be comfortable with.

Not like she wasn't comfortable before, her mind wanted to scream and her wrists hurt so badly…

In a swift movement Cyrus moved from behind her captive body and he was now standing in front of her, Dawn could see him more clearly now with his sunken dull eyes, blue hair and skin that was an unhealthy shade of white.

Dawn was disgusted just looking at him and she fought the urge to spit at him.

"You look like a zombie."

"…"

"Have you lost weight?"

"…"'

"Does your hair do that naturally? I m-"!

"As much as I would love to hear you scream and beg for mercy at my feet, I would prefer to keep your incessant 'chit-chat' at the lowest minimum."

Cyrus had pulled an out a gray colored piece of cloth to gag Dawn with, shoving it deep into her mouth ignoring the surprised muffled shouts of protest. "There, an improvement."

"Now I must get through with my part of the punishment, mind you the others are not quite patient." Cyrus said, and he did something that truly scared Dawn to the core and it made her eyes widen in utter horror.

In a precise manner, almost like it was rehearsed as Cyrus' eyes did not leave Dawn's face, Cyrus began unbuckling his dark grey pants.

Dawn at that moment was utterly confused, her jaw a little unhinged both because with the bulging gag in her mouth and in morbid fascination. Her mind froze but immediately restarted when Cyrus continued to unzipping his fly down.

That's what made Dawn go from nervous to panicky.

'He, he wouldn't! No way he's that way, no way, no way…' She thought hurriedly, her suspicions were confirmed when Cyrus pulled down his pants further to reveal his penis in a methodical procedure.

Dawn fortunately turned her head away and closed her eyes hard before she could catch an eye full of _it._

"Oh, do not be so shy right now. Trust me you'll be seeing more of these later for your punishment, it's best to de-sensitize yourself so you will not panic" Cyrus assured her.

"Look at me."

Don't look. Don't look. Don't turn around, don't look.

"I commanded you to 'look at me', now." Cyrus said more forcefully.

He unexpectedly grabbed a few locks of Dawn's black hair and tugged her head back in his direction.

"Open your eyes before you will find yourself completely bald" Cyrus pulled her hair upright even tighter; he even managed to get loose a couple of strings of hair.

Her eyes stinged horribly and so did her head, Dawn had no choice but to look and observe as Cyrus held her head into place.

It… looked different and surreal from what Dawn remembered from her days as a very young child swimming with Barry at Verity Lake, maybe because Cyrus was a grown man.

Dawn did not know because she had no knowledge and she wished to have no knowledge on such things ever.

Unlike the rest of his body Cyrus' manhood was a shade of a dusky pink and it was pulsing slightly from what Dawn could tell. 'How gross.' She thought distastefully.

It was tilted almost upward and it terrified Dawn so much to see such an alien thing.

Cyrus gave a light, barely audible grunt and plucked the gag from Dawn's mouth.

He still kept a firm and harsh grip on the poor girl's hair. He did something that Dawn would always remember and shiver in agony about.

He brought his waist to her face, his cock extending outwards in her face.

"Suck it."

Dawn's eye's narrowed, there was no way so would put that thing even near her mouth.

Nothing of Cyrus should ever be near her or near anyone else for that matter. "Suck it, or else that empoleon of yours shall never see the light of day again" Cyrus threatened.

That was when Dawn's heart broke, her poor pokemon… she hoped that Cyrus was just bluffing but deep down she knew better. What he said was true; he would hurt an innocent pokemon.

Trembling, Dawn extended out her next to give a light 'kiss' to Cyrus' pale manhood. Above her Cyrus gave an annoyed growl, "You are going to have to do more than that if you want to get through with your punishment,open your mouth."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Dawn could do nothing but obey orders from the man.

When she opened her mouth as wide as Cyrus felt was needed his hips gave a short thrust to slide in his pulsing dick into the young girl's mouth, shoving in a good few inches into her hot mouth.

Dawn wanted to cry so badly at this point, but she wanted to remain strong even when it was hard for her to do so.

Her stomach almost retched in utter revulsion, she wanted to turn her head away but Cyrus' grip on her beautiful hair turned tighter now that he had her exactly where he wanted.

Cyrus' normally icy demeanor seemed to have vanished now that half his penis was being gently caressed in Dawn's mouth, he felt a huge moan of pleasure threaten to rise from his throat but he choked it down in an attempt to regain his composed posture

Dawn began to move her tongue around the unfamiliar organ in mouth at the warning tug at her hair. She desperately tried to pay no attention to Cyrus' cock, she tried to notice the smell, the size or shape of it but that was impossible.

She started to suck on him, sloppliy and clumsily given that it was her first time. Dawn tried to use a suction like method which made the blue haired man above her give a small moan of sexual pleasure.

Dawn strained herself to look up at the Galactic leader, this was probably the most vulnerable she's ever seen him as. His usually pale face was becoming quite flush and his gloomy eyes were sparked alight.

Dawn's teeth accidently brushed across Cyrus' dick, such an action unpredictably made him even more excited, a true feat for a man who forbids any sort of emotions.

He pulled back, his cock dripping in Dawn's saliva and maybe Dawn was imagining it but it seemed bigger now that it protracted more upward.

Dawn took deep breaths when Cyrus pulled back, she couldn't breathe properly with it in her mouth, saliva that had built up dribbled down her mouth and Cyrus looked at her in thinly veiled disgust.

"Is, is, that it" Dawn said, her voice was not loud but quiet.

"Hm? No that was just foreplay child."

Dawn's sexual knowledge was extremely limited at best, at school they had explained to her that no human had ever came across the making of a pokemon egg and they did not explain human reproduction other than it was best to practice abstinence and leave at that until you were older. So the idea of 'foreplay' was completely new to her.

Dawn's wondering at the new word in her vocabulary was cut off abruptly when Cyrus grabbed her cute little skirt and he pulled it down, that made her shriek loudly.

She tried to kick her legs at him but Cyrus' oddly strong hand clamped down on her neck daring her to move while he gave another menacing squeeze.

Cyrus continued with the poor girl being too petrified to move, he slipped her skirt down and no, he did not stop there. He also managed to tug off Dawn's pink colored, buneary printed panties which he glanced at in annoyance and he threw it carelessly to side.

So Dawn sat there, her lower body completely exposed. Cyrus then went to almost straddle her body, he did not put his full weight on the girl but he grabbed her shoulders and reached down to handle his cock.

He stroked it and proceeded to spread Dawn's legs far apart. He glanced down at Dawn's exposed pussy, he did not bother to pleasure her and he hoped that the disgusting saliva the girl left on him would be enough lubrication where he could fit himself into her.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" was Dawn's meek reply.

"Had you ever performed sexual intercourse with anyone?"

"…?"

"I'll take that as a no." Cyrus would take great pleasure in being the first one to deflower his constant pest, before anyone else. It gave him an intoxicating sense of power.

With no warning whatsoever to the poor girl, Cyrus thrust his hips to collide with Dawn's slipping in her vagina forcefully.

Dawn's scream pierced the room; her body was far from prepared to do illicit acts like this. She felt like was being torn apart from the inside out, Cyrus was by no means small and it was made painfully aware by the way he felt in her.

Cyrus gave a long, drawn out moan of pleasure at the contracting muscles in Dawn as her body tried to naturally form around his size.

A slight measure of blood from Dawn's hymen trickled out but he paid no attention to that.

It had been a long time since Cyrus had any sexual contact from both himself and others, he crouched still, tense.

"You are very tight." He hissed in Dawn's ear now that her screams of pain subdued.

The man then started to slowly thrust in and out of Dawn lazily, her

whimpers of pain still cried out every time Cyrus pushed back in.

"**This** is for foiling my plans at Valley Windworks" he said in-between pants; he gave a particularly rough thrust that made Dawn scream again.

"And for exposing our base in Eterna City." He moaned, and his thrust became harsher and fast paced.

"Please, stop it! _Take it out Cyrus_!" Dawn screamed her salty tears were streaming down her face, "You're hurting me!"

"Good."

For Dawn this 'special' kind of torture lasted a millennia, for Cyrus it was too short.

He could feel the rush of hot pleasure surging in his dick and he quickly pulled out, accidently giving Dawn a face full of his white, warm cum in long spurts. It hung in globs around her face, almost dripping into her eyes.

Dawn sputtered in surprise and outrage at this while Cyrus could not help himself but chuckle.

He stepped off of Dawn, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt back up as if he did nothing out of the ordinary. Cyrus looked at his handy work, Dawn was hung over her hair tussled from his pulling and her clit was looked sore and pink. He couldn't see her face but he could imagine her face drenched in his cum and her tears. That made his spent cock twitch.

He then in a gentle and almost mocking manner used his finger to make her look up to him. "How does it feel to have everything in your grasp be taken away from you, how does it feel to you have something taken away in a vile fashion? How does it feel?"

Dawn didn't give an answer, but Cyrus did not need one nor did he really care for it.

"I do hope you are not too tired out, you'll need your strength for your next punishments." Well, that definitely did not brighten Dawn's day, and she finally broke down crying in loud gross sobs. To hell with being strong in the face of the enemy, this was too much for her young mind to handle silently.

"Shush child." Cyrus said in disgust at Dawn's display of emotional distress, "What I did will be nothing compared to what the others have in store for you, save your tears."

Dawn ignored him and she kept on crying.

Cyrus felt like he could stand no more to spend any more time near a blubbering child, so he started to walk out where he came from behind Dawn's chair and out of her sight.

That was more than fine for Dawn, she did not want to see Cyrus' face for a long as she may live, and that is if you she managed to get out of this alive.

Before closing the solid door behind him, Cyrus turned behind the girl "Good luck" he whispered, and he closed the door leaving Dawn alone yet again.

* * *

**First story on here, so I hope I'm doing this right. Read, review, fave, story alert, or simply move on. Whatever is fine to you.**


	2. Archie and Maxie

**Archie and Maxie**

The silence was killing her, Dawn was sure of it. After Cyrus slinked off to Arceus know where she had been alone.

She did not know how long, but her legs were getting numb from her awkward position in her chair. Her legs were still held apart exposing herself and aching from the soon to be bruises are her knees, her head throbbed, and her face was a mess. Semen left by Cyrus had begun to liquefy and it was either dripping on the floor or drying on her face.

Dawn was a social girl who loved to talk, she never been alone in her life. She was always surrounded by friends and family, and being on her own was nerve wracking.

Just when Dawn was about to doze off in exhaustion, she heard loud footsteps from behind her near the door. She gave a small squeak of fear and she prayed that it wasn't Cyrus coming back for more of her 'punishment'.

The door swung open and she let out a breath of relief when she heard the voices were not Cyrus at all.

There were two and they seemed to be arguing about something, but even though Dawn still did not let her guard down. She was still naked from the wrist down and she would bite the hand of any stupid Galactic Grunt that dared try to mimic their leader's actions.

"So this is the little broad Cyrus been having trouble with, I expected better" came a brash voice from behind her, Dawn wanted to turn around and see what she was up against but her binds forbid her in doing so.

"… a little 'younger' than what I'm used to" the other voice said, unlike the other it was calm and level.

"Oh really? I figured you would like that!" the voice laughed, there was an annoyed silence after that.

"Who are you, show yourselves you sick fucks!" Dawn hissed her temper flared.

"Tsk, tsk. What a foul mouth for a young girl like you" the other voice taunted.

Someone walked out in the corner of Dawn's eye and into her line of vision, and to her amazement he was not a Grunt but someone entirely different from what she expected. Instead of the blue bowl hair cut this man's hair was slicked back and bright red. He wore something that looked like a long black and red jacket with a foreign 'M' shaped insignia.

He was slender and taller than Cyrus was and Dawn was weirdly reminded of Mars, one of the Team Galactic's commanders when she looked at him more closely. She did not know this man.

"Who are you?"

"Eh, Cyrus really should have cleaned up his mess. You look absolutely disgusting." The red-haired man sneered down on her, ignoring her question. Dawn then became hyper aware of her current state, and she crossed her legs tightly and she wished that her hands were free so she could wipe off the embarrassing mess on her face.

"Hm, she's looks fine too me, sort of cute in that 'slutty' way." Another man stepped in front of Dawn. Like the other one he did not look like he was affiliated in any way to Team Galactic. He was stockier and broader than his 'partner' with visible muscles. He had a black beard, he wore a black half unbuttoned jacket with a chain, and he wore a blue bandana on his head with a white 'A' insignia. He smiled a lewd smile, "Heh, well Cyrus sure knows how to pick them."

"Who are you?" Dawn asked again trying not to pay attention to the man's comment.

"You don't know who we are?! What the hell are they teaching kids in Sinnoh these days! My name is Archie and the ass clown right there's Maxie… pad." Archie boldly declared. The other man, 'Maxie' gave Archie a disapproving glare and had the situation been much more lighthearted she would have laughed.

"And what's your name?" Archie asked curiously.

"Archie, shut up. Cyrus wouldn't appreciate if you make small talk with his prisoner." Maxie scolded.

Dawn answered Archie against her better judgment, "My name's… Dawn" she said unsurely, right now they seemed harmless but she knew whatever they had in store for her would be horrible.

"…Dawn sounds right enough!" Archie gave loud and obnoxious laugh, probably purposely done to annoy Maxie even more.

"Hm, enough with small talk I want to get this over with." Maxie hastily said, and he took a something out of his jacket's pocket which Dawn worriedly thought that it was possibly another gag to choke her with. It wasn't, it was a white handkerchief and Maxie reached out to wipe Dawn's face with it, like a mother wiping her child's dirty face.

Dawn tried to pull away but Maxie, sort of like Cyrus, held her head still by holding her chin still. "There, now you look like you didn't walk out of some vile 'gentleman's club.'

"Hahahaha! Hey Maxie, since you like to put your hands on her why don't you start her off for me?" Archie chuckled at the ridiculous scene in front of him.

"I could if she wasn't strapped to this damn chair."

"You think Cyrus would get mad if we untied her?"

"Probably, but this is mi- our moment right now. Cyrus will just have to deal with it."

Maxie walked behind her again and started to artfully untie the tight ropes binding Dawn's wrists

. As soon as Dawn felt her ropes began to loosen up, she sat straight up and made a mad dash for the exit, almost tripping over herself. She of course did not go very far; Archie grabbed her arms and pulled her close to his body tightly, restricting her movement.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, Dawn?" Archie sneered, "Don't move too much, Maxie here is sacrificing his oh so precious time to make you 'comfortable', you can't take both of us if you're as dry as Maxie's sense of humor, HAHAHAHA!" Archie seemed to be laughing at his own personal inside joke which Maxie rolled his eyes to.

"Just hold her still."

Archie pulled both himself and Dawn to the floor with his back pushed up to wall and Dawn sitting between his legs with his arms around her to make sure she did not make another escape attempt.

Maxie gently grabbed Dawn's struggling legs and spread them apart; Dawn started to whimper in fear with more tears threatening to run down her face. Her already used pussy was exposed again, partially still covered with Cyrus' fluids from where he pulled out. "Relax, this could feel good for you if you just cooperate" Maxie said softly to her.

"You are a liar!" Dawn hissed at the red headed man, "It's going to hurt, just like before!" Dawn did not notice it but she started crying again, "I don't believe you, you are just like Cyrus!"

Maxie choose to ignore the young girl's ranting and used his to hand to experimentally prod Dawn's pink vagina with his index finger. Dawn gave a loud shout at the unfamiliar feeling; no one not even herself touched her like that. Archie sneered, "Touch her again, Maxie!"

Maxie continued to rub his finger around Dawn's slit causing strange feelings to rise in her. She tensed up when Maxie slipped one fingertip through her folds. "What! What are you doing?!" she cried.

"I said relax" Maxie replied, "I'm going to make you feel good."

Dawn shook her head; this didn't make her feel good. It made her feel confused and invaded. "Take it out! Take it out, take it out!" she pleaded. Maxie didn't pay any attention to her pleas and continued to push his finger through her.

"How does she feel Maxie?" Archie asked. "Hm, a little tight but I think Cyrus loosed her up a bit. But it's still taut" Maxie grimaced.

He started to move his finger around the young girl's pussy; her whimpers were her only response. He hooked his finger in her earning a gasp from Dawn, "Did that feel good to you?" Maxie asked her, Dawn didn't say anything she was still trying to understand the stirring emotions she felt when Maxie moved his finger in her.

A strong heat radiated from down there, something she never experienced before and she felt a certain… wetness too. She did not know what it was but she did not like it one bit. It made her feel even dirtier.

Kicking it up a notch, Maxie begin to push another fingertip in. He frowned at Dawn when he felt her tense up again. "I said _relax. _You don't want this to hurt do you?"

"N-no." Dawn stammered she certainly did not.

"Fine, then lay down." Maxie ordered.

Archie, feeling bored started to feel up Dawn through her top. Dawn yelped in pain when he gave her developing breasts a hard squeeze. "Yeah Dawn. Scream for daddy." He laughed at her reaction.

"I didn't know you have a daddy kink?" Maxie stopped his fingering and narrowed his eyes at Archie.

"Well I didn't know you have a Lolita kink!" Archie growled back, he started to feel up Dawn again, he rubbed against her nipples that were starting to perk up and he kissed down her neck, sucking down roughly to leave bruises that would show up not soon later. Maxie started to thrust both his fingers in and out of her while Archie groped around her body sensually. Dawn desperately wanted to squeeze away from the 'sandwich', her mind kept on turning to the rising heat that Maxie was causing. She could feel it build when Maxie thrust his fingers in her faster and faster and…

"Ahhhhhhh!" Dawn screamed out aloud in pure pleasure, the heat had 'burst' inside of her like a balloon feeling her with a warm feeling that made her body feel like liquefied fire. "What, what was that" she panted, she felt like she had ran a marathon and fell limp.

"That was an orgasm dear, nothing to freak out about" Archie snickered.

Just when Dawn was going to ask what an 'orgasm' was another rush of unwanted pleasure hit, "Ahhhhhhh!" she gasped. Her face felt flushed and her body was like a withering ekans. "Let me go!"

"No can do." Maxie removed his fingers from Dawn's pussy, his index finger and his middle finger was slick and drenched with Dawn's juices. "Okay, I through. Don't take forever Archie."

"Finally." Archie then shoved Dawn to the floor hard. Dawn groaned as she hit the cold floor, Archie held her down with his weight pushing on her back. He began to unzip his pants and he released his throbbing erection.

Dawn couldn't see it, and she was glad at that but she could feel it near her nether regions which made her tremble. It felt a little bigger than Cyrus.

With a moan Archie slammed his body down on Dawn's creating an audible sound of flesh slapping flesh to echo in the room going along with Dawn's scream as she felt that disgusting feeling again.

"I thought I told you to be not so rough on her!" Maxie growled, he sat down more comfortably on the floor near them and started to unbuckle his pants and unzip them.

Dawn could see that he took his own dick and he was stroking it, staring intensely at her while Archie pounded her to the floor. Archie didn't seem to notice Maxie masturbating at all; in fact to Dawn it was like he enjoyed the audience.

"How does it feel like to be used like a dirty little slut?" Archie panted, "Cyrus said that you were a virgin, that's sort of hard to believe with you and your short little skirt."

Dawn did not respond, she tried to close her eyes as hard she could. She tried to block the sounds of Archie's heavy breathing or Maxie's pants. She tried to block it all.

"Archie, get off you had plenty of enough time" Maxie said impatiently and Dawn blushed scarlet. She felt like a coveted toy with no say. And what hurt the most because at the moment it was true.

"Eh, fine then."

Archie slid out of Dawn and moved off for Maxie to mount her. He thrust in with a smooth motion, slower than Archie but twice as more sensual and Dawn did not like that. His thrusts were unhurried or at least compared to Cyrus and Archie's. It was clear that he wanted to really enjoy it, another thing that Dawn did not like as the slower pace was bringing back those strange feelings from before when Maxie fingered her. Feelings of pleasure.

"Please, stop" Dawn whispered, more to her this time. "Ugh, please." Her breath was quickening it up and she gave high breathy moans every time he thrust back in. Dawn soon gave off a loud moan when Maxie brushed around a certain bundle of nerves and it sent her into another wave of bliss, just like the last time it happened.

Maxie growled when he felt Dawn's contracting walls around his dick, the sensation felt too well especially since it's been forever si-

"OH ARCEUS!" Maxie yelled his orgasm was completely unexpected of him he forgot to pull out. Dawn was filled to the brim with cum, so much that some spilled out. Dawn gasped at the sticky feeling of having semen in her and she desperately wanted to get it out.

"Ah fuck did you just cum in her" Archie snorted, "Cyrus is going to be pissed if you knock her up."

"Great, just… great." Maxie pushed himself off of Dawn and he started to get together his pants.

"You tell him that, and I'll kill you" Maxie hissed at Archie.

"Hahahaha! Yeah. Your secret is safe with me" Archie scoffed, and he gave a quick wink at the petrified Dawn.

Maxie found Dawn's discarded underwear nearby and promptly wiped himself off not even giving so much as a cold glance at Dawn.

"I have to go; there is work to be done back in Hoenn." Maxie straightened himself up to look as stern and unforgiving as he last walked in and turned to walk back out not looking behind him.

"Yeah, I have to get going too, thanks for the fuck though" Archie sneered, and he followed Maxie out as well.

The silence after that, for once was comforting for Dawn. She was shivering and she felt vile and dirty, she wanted to cry but her head hurt too much to spill any more tears. She felt sore in places that she did not want to mention and body was badly bruised by Archie's rough hands. She felt way too out of it to get up. All she could think about was what Archie said about that white gooey stuff; 'cum' was what he called it though Dawn was sure there was an accurate name for it somewhere. Anyway he hinted that it could get her pregnant when it got inside her that thought alone made her blood freeze. Dawn tried to imagine herself pregnant but she couldn't, the image did not add up to her girlish, slim frame and her child like personality.

Dawn now felt tired, such worry, such stress , such _humiliation_. She wanted to go asleep and never wake up ever. And so she closed her eyes to give herself a single taste of false tranquility.


	3. Rocket Grunt

**Rocket Grunt**

"Wake up." It was a cold demand, harsh and full of authority though Dawn ignored it all and she twisted in her sleep.

She was having a good dream, a dream where she had no stress or worry and she most of all _free_ she and her pokemon were running around in flora scented fields lit in golden sunshine with no crazed psychotic man in sight. Such a fantasy was shattered in pieces when Dawn felt a boot not too gently nudge her side.

"Hey, the boss said wake up girl!" Another voice came above her, how wonderful. Dawn realized that she could not simply wish the two away and opened her eyes into annoyed slits.

There was a man above her, and a woman. When Dawn saw what they were wearing she filled with dread and eyes stared transfixed at the man. Unlike Maxie and Archie who both claimed to be part of some a crime syndicate that Dawn did not know or care about from a faraway region, these two she definitely recognize at least the man or shall as she should refer to as 'Giovanni'.

A thing to note, a particularly big thing to note was that Team Rocket was considered to be infinitely infamous. Their crimes were reported and recognized by the public from Kanto to Unova to the even the most obscure of all regions.

Their heinous acts that they have committed like wrecking sacred religious ground, taking one of the biggest companies under siege, and even as rumors has it they had tried to create a powerful pokemon from the legends themselves.

Things like these were got in Dawn's old history books and widespread protests on the how old should trainers be when they went off to the world. Dawn had not given much thought on things like that, she was perfectly fine waiting another year to start her training and the reign of Team Rocket had ended a year ago and since they had vanished off the news press and off other minds.

To her Team Rocket was just a bunch of Saturday cartoon villains who were just a bit more vocal than the everyday criminal.

However Dawn's previous expectations were far from what she sees know, Giovanni was tall and dark. His hair was slicked back and skin was lightly tanned, his entire aura screamed 'aristocracy'' and his suit looked like it worth all the poke dollars that Dawn had collected over her journey. He was grinning like a sharpedo almost in a vague way.

His grunt was a woman, her pink hair was cut medium length and she wore all black except for the bright orange 'R' insignia on her well-endowed chest. She was casually leaning on the opposite wall near the door, her beady eyes was trained on Dawn's every move.

"So you are awake," Dawn cringed at his voice, Cyrus was emotionless, Maxie was too cold and Archie was too loud but the Team Rocket's voice was what rubbed her the wrong way the most. It was too slick and oily; it had many undertones of deceit in it. "Don't try to go to back to sleep girly!" the grunt called back, "Boss Giovanni wants your full attention!"

The grunt's face was lit up in savage glee and her chattering was silenced by a stern glare at her which to she looked back down in shame.

"I will do the talking here," he said and he turned back around to look down at Dawn again. "My, you have been through a lot, had you girl?" He asked it was rhetorical as far as Dawn was concerned.

"A part of me wants to make this easy for you… but that part is a very small part, I've know someone like you. Insolent, fool hardy, so careless but so _determined _to mess up my and other people's plans. Granted though those days are regretfully over and the brat who did has gone into hiding so my own brand of revenge for him is to be on hold." Giovanni spoke, his tone of voice was low and he continued to stare down at her as one would stare at a magikarp. "But you can do as a temporary scapegoat until I can make him pay."

"Move up properly, on your back." He commanded and Dawn slowly and balefully raised herself up from her naked lying down position and turned her back so she was staring up to the dull gray ceiling of the room.

"Good, good." The Rocket Boss voiced his slight approval, and he turned to the grunt. "Now you come here" to Dawn's great surprise and confusion, why would he need to grunt unless…

"Ack! Nonnononono! I'm, I'm not doing that!" Dawn gasped in shock as she now understood. While she never given much thought at _all _to the possibility of having sex with a male, it had never passed her mind about doing it with a _female. _"You, you don't even have a _thing_!"

The grunt at first looked quite offended but she then gave out a loud long laugh at the girl's naivety. This was going to be fun.

"You don't need a dick to have sex sweetheart" the grunt said coyly and she walked over to Dawn. "Trust me; I'm going to take you to places you never dreamed of girl."

The woman then leaned down to straddle Dawn, she was careful on not putting her full weight on her but she sat solid. The grunt turned over to her boss looking for an approval and with his 'smile' she went to work.

She bent down to Dawn to pull off her already tousled blouse, Dawn growled in protest as her shirt and cute little sports bra came off showing Dawn's small perk breasts. Dawn's face blushed scarlet and she tried to desperately throw the Rocket grunt off of her but to no avail.

The grunt giggled at Dawn's attempts and bent over her to give a quick kiss on her lips, the sweet almost chaste action was lost on Dawn and scowled furiously upwards. "Aw, how cute" the grunt whispered and bent over to sensually lick one of Dawn's nipples making sure her tongue wrapped around it and she even managed to nip at it.

At this rough treatment Dawn arched her back, the hot wet mouth of the grunt and the cold air in the enclosed room made a dreadful combination, it made her nipples harden and Dawn groan at the unfamiliar feeling. "Like this kid?" the female grunt asked slyly, "or maybe this will get you going…"

Dawn nearly shrieked when she felt the grunt's slim fingers grace her sore pussy, somewhat in the same matter of that one red haired man before yet this time the woman seemed more… experienced somehow. The grunt started kneading the area in small circles before prodding her fingers in gently in Dawn's hole, smiling when she felt Dawn's wet walls clench down her fingers.

This went on for about a minute or two, the grunt giving special attention to both Dawn's breasts and clit, slowly and slowly as she built up Dawn's inevitable climax.

As much Dawn did not feel anything towards other women other than platonic love and admiration, a small part of her loved this. A very, very small part that Dawn wanted to kill with a stake especially since that part made her give out a appallingly long moan of _pleasure _when the grunt moved up from her boobs to plant light kisses and bites on her neck. Dawn could not understand this but it felt… **good**.

"Uuf, stop… this ah, wrong!" Dawn panted out, her face was a red as a cheri berry, her breath was labored, and beads of sweat started to form. "Oh please girl, this is right kind of wrong" the grunt retorted back and gave Dawn a final kiss before lowering her head down to her pelvis area and forcefully spread the girl's legs apart. "Now here's to the grand finale!"

Dawn was disordered but her hips jerked up when she felt the grunt's pink tongue go up and down her clit, the sensation wasn't like anything she ever knew or ever knew could exist.

The simple action was enough to send her over the edge and Dawn came _hard_. She screamed not in fear or pain but in pure desire and pleasure, wave after wave of feelings washed over her as bright specks of light blinded her in ecstasy.

Her back arched high and warm juices flowed out on the female grunt's face copiously which the grunt in return lapped up every last bit of her cum. The aftershocks lasted a while as Dawn tried to catch her breath and mind, huffing and puffing she looked back up to the grunt that started to stand off of her. The grunt wiped her damp face with Dawn's thrown away blouse, she was smirking.

"Hah, not bad for a woman eh?" she sneered. "Liked the show boss?" the grunt then turned to Giovanni who Dawn up until then had completely forgotten about in all the excitement. She groaned in embarrassment when she realized just how loud and breathy she had been in the whole ordeal, giving the perverted crime boss exactly what he wanted.

The Rocket boss was staring intensely with that sharpedo grin on his face as before. "That was… adequate work" he "praised". The female grunt seemed pleased with this either way and winked at Dawn who was laid flat on the floor. The grunt then stepped off and leaned back in the farther corners of the room with a please and devilish smile.

Giovanni moved up from his spot and stepped near Dawn.

"Get up, on your knees, face around from me" he ordered.

Dawn was weak, she tired both emotionally and physically but all in all she felt like she could handle it all now that she's been through it all from Cyrus to the lady Rocket grunt.

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

_Okay, special shout out for the wonderful people who took time to review and gave me the wonderful idea of having a rocket grunt in the picture! And a special shoutout to the people who actually even clicked the link to this story in the first place. This fic is a lot more successful than I originally thought it would be! I am very sorry that it took so long to write this chapter as life has gotten a bit... stressful as of late so hopefully this chapter may make up for it. It is the first lesbian sex scene I ever wrote so I'm a little iffy on the quality, any tips or critiques can help a lot for future scenes!_

_Oh, and I'm also __**taking**_** suggestions**. _It can be anything from an unfilled fill from the kink meme that you always wanted to see done or something you thought right on the spot. _


	4. Giovanni

**Giovanni**

Giovanni crouched down behind Dawn; his large, powerful hands clung tightly to her ass and it was sure to leave bruises from the way he slapped it, he laughed at Dawn's surprised yelp. "Did you like that, slut? I wouldn't put it past you to get off on things like this" the crime boss taunted, and gave Dawn another spank, and followed up with a few more.

Dawn flushed with embarrassment and pain, it was unexpected and very strange to her but to her she when Giovanni was quick in unzipping his fly; freeing his straining erection and rubbing it's precum over Dawn's back. The weary girl whimpered, it felt as big as Archie's but a little longer and judging by the man, guaranteed to be more painful.

Giovanni gave no warning when he shoved himself in doggy style up Dawn's used mound, and he rapidly began a rushing and feverish pace of thrusts. He was going much too fast for Dawn and she almost bit her tongue in pain as Giovanni's hips slammed into hers with loud smacks.

Giovanni was groaning, moaning even; he pulled Dawn close in an effort to drive deeper and deeper into her warmth, Dawn could have sworn she heard a bone crack under the strain but her mind was beginning to be quite numb as Giovanni continued to thrust into her hard and fast.

Dawn squirmed uncomfortably in Giovanni's arms; his weight was almost on her until he unexpectedly pulled out and pulled her over him.

"Wha-what's that?!" she narrowed her eyes at him, she was quite used to looking down when she had been looking up since… well forever it seemed like to her. Giovanni gave her another one of his sharpedo smirks, "Ah darling, I want you to ride me; pretty simple enough, for you." His face changed from smug to slight annoyance when he saw the look of confusion on her face, "Hm, well I guess I would have to show you then."

Giovanni gripped Dawn's hips and aligned her over his cock, still throbbing and slick from Dawn's fluids and pushed her down "impaling" her with his long shaft. He lifted her up and down; Dawn couldn't help herself but moan softly at the sensations the new position gave her. The Rocket leader gradually let her go, and gave Dawn a firm squeeze that clearly meant to continue or else.

Dawn was dreadfully nervous, after all that happened she was used to another doing the "work" but she lifted herself and came down until she picked up a rhythm that made Giovanni toss his head back and moan.

* * *

Cyrus clenched himself as he stared at the monitor screen. He had been "supervising" for hours, watching as the other crime bosses took Dawn roughly. His fly was part way open, and his pale dick was being rubbed and grasped as Cyrus watched Dawn ride on Giovanni at first soft and slow but know she really getting into a vigorous pace. Her face was starting to sweat, her small chest was gasping for more air, and her face was a silent moan. She looked perfect in Cyrus' eyes, he didn't care that she was with that damn Rocket. He just wanted to savor this moment that he, Cyrus Akagi managed to break and control the annoying pest that had been interfering with his glorious plans for months. He was being to feel that same intoxicating power he had felt when he was fucking Dawn's mouth. Aw yes. Dawn's mouth, Cyrus could still remember perfectly clear the way her cute little mouth wrapped around his shaft, sucking and licking as he thrust into it.

Cyrus' left hand clutched on his chair's armrest when he heard Dawn gave a particular loud moan; she seemed to really react when she was up top, Cyrus observed and took quick not of it for… later. Cyrus' gave a long growl when he observed that Dawn was close to her climax, she was dripping and soaking Giovanni's cock and her movements were starting to get tired and sluggish.

She came around the same time Cyrus did; the poor girl practically collapsed over Giovanni who looked quite flushed as well. Cyrus bit his lip when long, white spurts erupted from his cock; he rubbed it faster to revel in the blissful sensation of release.

His cock fell spent and he grabbed a nearby tissue to clean it up from his seed. Cyrus had felt more level than he did in years; maybe it was because he spent most of his days stressed with no outlet. Despite being a man of no emotion, Cyrus had to make sure he didn't push himself too far, at least not until he destroyed this world and became the god he was destined to be.

Dawn he began to realize, would make a good "outlet" and Cyrus debated to himself whether to keep her or release her back to the cruel unforgiving world with a scolding. Cyrus frowned; he would have to think about it later.

* * *

Giovanni grunted with annoyance when Dawn fell onto his chest, and unceremoniously pushed her off of him back on the cold floor. He had a small orgasm and deep down he was rather unsatisfied, the girl lacked the stamina to keep up with him. What a pity, he spat.

He looked back at his rocket grunt; he had almost forgotten about her, she was being quieter than usual most likely from watching her boss screwing over the now sleeping trainer. "What the hell you're staring at?" he snapped at her, and went to zip up his pants and straighten himself to look more presentable even though his slicked back hair looked frazzled and so did his suit. The rocket gave a confused look at her boss, but it passed soon enough as she waited near the door. The grunt was used to her boss' behavior, but in this situation it seemed out of place for her.

Dawn blinked tiredly as she watched the crime lord walk off with his lady grunt at his heels like a dog. Good riddance, she thought absently; Dawn was tired, well she had always been tired but right now she was beyond exhausted and sore, Giovanni was a bit rougher than the others had been even though he did let her on top.

She thought she could Cyrus' voice somewhere outside in the hall and she quickly pulled her eyes shut; she didn't want to see that son of a bitch ever again, unless he was dead or beneath her feet begging for mercy from what he did to her.

But no, Dawn would just have to settle for sleeping right now. If she ever wanted to get out and save her pokemon she had to save what little energy she had. So she slept, dreaming fantasies of vengeance against her kidnappers.

* * *

_Sorry for the horrendously late chapter; and no anon. I'm not going to rewrite this entire thing just because you want a full out gangbang. Do I look like Nidoran Duran to you? I'm a novice at this, so I'm taking it little by little by how I like it. "Duh."  
_

_On another note, I'm proud to say that this is finished~ Now on to another story (much) later._


End file.
